Rude Awakening
by TheInuKagGirl360
Summary: Kagome Higirashi a model a dancer and a soon to be Takahashi. Inuyasha Takahashi the CEO of Takahashi corp end's up falling for this beautiful modeled dancer but both are in for a Rude Awakening when they can't seem to get along with one another.
1. Kagome Higurashi

"Kagome pose for me my darling and do it like you mean it this time" Jakotsu yelled at the young girl on the bed.

She nodded her head knowing what he wanted so she layed back on to the bed spreading her hair around her on to the pillows and stuff giving the camera a sensuous look while her right hand was near her face and the other layed flat across her stomach.

Then the cameraman took three picture's of her in the same position then he told her to do another pose this time she got on her hands and knees with her hair flipped to one side she looked at the camera with a very seductive look then the camerman took another three picture's.

"ok Kagome you got to do one more pose then your home free make sure you look hot feiry and SEXY WHAT'S THE MOTTO" Jakotsu yelled at Kagome.

"touch me and you'll get SHOCKED" Kagome said.

"Yasss now go take those fucking pic's" Jakotsu told Kagome pushing her back on to set.

Kagome got on to the bed then she got under the covers and turned on her side and propped her head up with a fist and. stretched her other arm out on the bed full of roses as if calling an imaginary person to join her and the camerman took the last three picture's of the day.

"Aaannnddd you DONE good job today Kagome also tomorrow the photo shoot is going to be at the park tomorrow at" He pulled out his phone to check the appointment.

"Five" Kagome said before he could find the information.

"Yea five o clock SHARP" Then he walked of.

She walked to her dressing room and put her red crop top on with her ripped army fatigue pants and shiny red Tim's with black soles.

She grabbed her black bag and placed it on her shoulder then walked out of her dressing room only to be tackled by her manager and gay bestfriend.

"you did so good today that I'm taking you out to lunch but first we need to pick up Angel , Sango , Rin , Ayame and of course" Kagome cut him off.

"My sister's" she groaned that part out.

"Yup"

"Why" she questioned.

"your mom" Jakotsu told her calmly.

"oh" Kagome said with realization then they walked to the limo and told the driver to go pick up her friend's and sister's and he did as told while she and Jakotsu talked and by the time they made it to the restaurant she was in a black dress that hugged her curves nicely with some nude pumps.

"How do you do it" Kagome bestfriend Sango asked.

"do what" Kagome asked turning slightly as she continued to walk to their table.

"change so fast" She responded while sitting next to her bestfriend.

Then Kagome looked down and almost fell out her seat.

"what the hell when did this happen" Kagome asked scared and confused making everyone at the table laugh at her.

"I'm dead ass serious I legit do not remember putting this shit on" Kagome said in all seriousness.

"You know what forget i even asked that question" Sango said.

"OH Souta fell down the stairs today" Kasai said more or less making Kagome laugh hard.

"HE DID NOT FALL SHE PUSHED HIM" Kiki yelled making everyone erupt into laughter again.

"Oh my gosh I'm coming home today I have to" Kagome stated wiping tears from her eye's.

"so Kaggy-poo how did the photo shoot go today" Angel asked her friend.

"Angie i TOLD you to never call me that again" Kagome scolded.

Angel ignored her friend and asked again.

"so Kaggy-poo how did the photo shoot go today"

Kagome looked good and god damn ready to throw something at Angel's head.

"it went GREAT" Kagome said through clenched teeth then she remembered something.

"CRAP" Then she pulled out her phone and started typing something into it offly fast.

"what happened now" Ayame asked.

"I forgot to make reservations for tonight" Kagome said still typing really fast.

"Reservations for what" Jakotsu asked.

"Kagome is making reservations so the WHOLE family can eat at Shikon and then reservations to the skatekee" Karin responded for her sister.

"Ouch Kagome the WHOLE family have fun" Jakotsu said.

Kagome immediately stopped typing and looked at Jakotsu with a fire in her eye's she growled at him then flipped him the bird.

"Kagome that is very un- ladylike of you" Jakotsu said feigning hurt.

"Fuck off gay boy" Kagome snorted out.

"THERE IS NOTHING I FREAKING REPEAT NOT A _DAAAMMN_ THING WRONG WITH ME BEING GAY KAGOME D--" Kagome stood and bitched slapped Jakotsu and said in a low murderous voice.

"I'm telling you NOT EVEN _promising_ you that if you finish J-A-K-O-T-S-U i _WILL be comin for your head_ " she took her thumb and drug it across her neck in a manner to let him know she wasn't kidding then the manager came over.

"i need you people to-" Kagome whirled toward's the manager with anger filling her eye's while she inhumanly growled at him.

" _fuck **OFF BOSS MAN**_ " Then she stomped out of the restaurant obvilous to the set of golden eye's watching her with a smirk lighting his features.

 **\--TIKG--**

I do not own Inuyasha Takahashi cuz if I did Inuyasha would still be going and Kagome would have two little half demons on her shoulders right now.


	2. Inuyasha Takahashi

"Yura schedule my lunch with Ryu , Miroku , Sesshomaru , the other's" Inuyasha stated to his secretary while looking down at his calender.

"for three" Then he pressed the end button before Yura could call him Mr.Takahashi or Sir like normal but he was going to hear her say it anyways one way or the other.

He finished signing a few document's then he placed them in his file cabinet for later then locked the cabinet and computer he grabbed his coat and pulled it on then he grabbed his wallet and key's before heading out of his office locking the door behind him.

"Yura I'm off" Inuyasha called.

"Okay boss man see ya" Yura called back with a huge grin on her face.

"damn woman needs to stop calling me that" Inuyasha mumbled while walking down the hall but Yura heard him almost loud and clear.

He got into the limo and gave directions to the driver before taking out his phone and texting everyone he was picking up then he placed his phone back into his pocket when they approached Ryu's home.

"Hey there Inu long time no see" Ryu said with a smirk as he sat down across from Inuyasha then next to Ryu sat Miroku.

"Yea hey there Inu" Miroku said.

"Sup" Inuyasha looking back at his phone.

About five minutes later they had picked everyone up and were sitting at a table in Tama the cafe they were eating lunch at.

"so Sesshomaru how's Rin" Ryu asked.

"The wench is fine she's out with her friend's as we speak now" Sesshomaru stated cooly.

"you mean those friend's" everyone at the table turned to see Rin walk in with a man and six other girl's.

"wow there hot especially the one in the dress" Miroku stated as him and Inuyasha watched as she said

"I'm dead ass serious I legit do not remember putting this on" They all chuckled.

"I would not mess with that girl she's crazy" Sesshomaru stated.

"how would you know sesshy is she one of your ex's" Ryu asked.

"no I met her when Rin introduced us and I found out she has on hell of a temper" No sooner were the word's out of his mouth Kagome was arguing with a the man at by her side then she started growling inhumanly and when the manager asked them to leave she venemously told him to fuck off and then left the restaurant with Inuyasha's eye's following after her then he turned his attention back to the other's.

"JAKOTSU GO" Kasai yelled.

"WHY SHE CALLED ME GAY BOY" Jakotsu yelled back.

"YOU _KNOW_ DAMN WELL IT'S TRUE YOU MIGHT NOT LIKE THE FACT SHE CALLED YOU OUT IN A PUBLIC SPACE BUT YOU HAD **_NO_** RIGHT IN THE DAMN BOOK TO ALMOST SAY HER FULL NAME LIKE THAT NOW SHE'S OUT THERE PROBABLY CRYING HER **FUCKING EYEBALLS OUT BECAUSE OF YOU** Ya know what fuck off Jakotsu you may be her boss and friend but i say **back the fuck off and that's that you got it bitch"** Rin didnt even wait for his response she grabbed her bag and ran after her friend the other girl's shook there head's at Jakotsu and left the restaurant also then Jakotsu slammed his fist into the table breaking it in half.

"God damn it" then he ran after the other's.

"i have never seen Rin so mad before" Rin said in his usual cool voice.

"Damn that girl is something" everyone agreed with Ryu's statement while Inuyasha smirked the whole time thinking.

 _'she will become my mate'_

Then him and his guest left the cafe.

 **\--TIKG--**

This is the same story but in another perspective which is from inuyasha's POV but anyways I do not own Inuyasha but Rumiko Takahashi does.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope not me.**

Inuyasha an his group got up and left the cafe but before they had reached the door.

"FLUFFY" Rin had yelled latching on to Sesshomaru.

"Hi Rin"

"When did you get here" she had asked.

"been here since before you got here"

"oh and you didn't say hi" she asked angrily as she stepped back.

"Nope not with Kagome around"

"I thought you liked Kagome Sesshy" Rin stated.

"Nope" he popped his P.

"why not" she pouted.

"the wench is crazy Rin"

"no she's n-- well maybe but just a little" she tried defending her friend.

Inuyasha snorted.

"INU" Rin squealed totally forgetting about Sesshomaru.

"hey Rin"

"can you help me find Kaggy" Rin said cutely with the puppy eye's and a pout.

"sure anything for my sister in law" he stated while slinging his arm over her shoulder.

"Yay later Sesshy" Rin called as they turned and left the cafe.

"did he just steal my mate"

"yup" the other boy's stated as they left the cafe running after Inuyasha and Rin.

"Damn" Sesshomaru cursed running after the other's.

 **With Kagome**

"That stupid boy he was about to state my last name god for someone who knows me SO well he doesn't seem to know me at all" Kagome huffed as she walked down the street.

"KAGOME" She heard.

"Damn they found me" she used her fashion miko power's and changed into blue sweat shorts with black stripes on the side with a blue jogging sweater plus her blue and black Nike's she had her phone on her upper arm in a phone holder her blue arm sweat band's her blue forehead sweat band and her hair was up in a ponytail.

"ok get ready get set go" she stated to herself and then she was off running at an inhuman speed.

 **Back with everyone else**

"HENTAI" Sango yelled as she slapped Miroku for the sixth time.

"He never learns" They all sighed.

"I smell her" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stated.

"come on" Angel got on Ryu's back Sango relunctly got on Miroku's back and Rin got on Sesshomaru's back.

"Ok who's getting our backs" Kouga asked indicating him and inuyasha.

"they'll be fine" Ayame stated waving it off.

"but there human's" Kouga pointed out.

"with power's"

"Fenikkusu" Kasai yelled out and then out of nowhere a bird with flames licking at it's entire body stood before Kasai.

"woah"

"I know right" Then Kasai hopped on to Fenikkusu.

"Mizu" Kiki called out a dolphin floating in water appeared.

"Kaze" Karin stated and a cloud appeared beneath her feet while Kiki hopped on to her dolphin.

"Can we go"

"yea" And then they were off chasing after Kagome.

 **TBC...**

 **Sorry that this chapter was short but it felt like the right moment to end it so i did if you want to know the schedule of when my stories will be updated just check out my page and you'll see.**

 **-love**

 **THE INUKAG GIRL360**


End file.
